


Stress relief

by YourOwnGayAunt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, don't go looking for plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: Zari is stressed and wants to blow off some steam so she visits Helen of Troy and takes her to bed...I put it after season 5 timelinewise (like it matters lol, plus the legend's timeline is messy anyway)
Relationships: Helen of Troy/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> I strayed a bit from the suggestion but i hope you still like it

Zari has been very stressed lately with the latest missions and all the attempts to find Sara, trying to learn to use the totem with Behrad, she even visited the other Zari in the totem with Behrad sometimes. One time she was in the totem alone and asking Zari for advice, asking the dystopian version of herself how she dealt with stress. Zari told her some genuine tips and techniques and then she offhandedly mentioned how much fun she had with a certain Greek historical figure and Tarazi thought that wasn’t the worst idea plus she always kinda wanted to meet Helen of Troy.

Zari had some time to herself so she took the jumpship and flew to Themyscira to pick Helen up. She stepped outside admiring the beautiful nature of the secret island. She heard some grunting from behind the trees so she followed the noise and soon she was met with a sight of an army of gorgeous tall warrior women training with a variety of weapons, she couldn’t help but admire the strength and the beauty of all those warriors. She spotted Helen almost immediately and waved at her when she looked her way. Helen smiled at her and stopped training, she flashed her a charming smile and made her way towards Zari. 

“Hello, miss Zari, here for a visit?” Helen asked when she got closer and Zari was suddenly frozen, unable to react when the breathtaking Greek woman wrapped her arms around her in the softest hug. Then Helen pulled away and looked Zari in the eyes, smiling gently at her. Zari finally gathered herself and cleared her throat: “Well, I thought that maybe you’d like to come over to the Waverider and join the Legends for a bit, would you like to come with me?” she finished with a shy smile. Helen nodded, “Alright, just let me grab my things, wait here, miss Zari, I will be right back,” she winked at Zari and disappeared to one of the buildings. Zari was now surrounded by training amazons that were occasionally glancing at her with either questioning looks or knowing smirks. Helen finally returned and looped her arm around Zari’s, “Lead the way,” she smiled. Zari smiled back and lead her back to the jumpship.

They returned to the Waverider and of course they ran into Behrad on their way to Zari’s room. “Whoa! What are you doing with Helen of Troy?” Zari and Helen were both stopped in their tracks so Zari just replied: “I asked Helen if she’s like to join the Legends for a bit so…” she was stopped by a loud “What?!” from the other side, Ava looked at the two women and gave them a questioning look. “Helen will join us for a bit, she won’t be any trouble, don’t worry, cap,” Zari smiled at Ava and finally dragged Helen to her room.

“So … I … could we?” Zari tried but Helen put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay, you’d like to ‘blow off some steam’ yes?” Zari just nodded so Helen took her face in her hands, caressed her cheek with callused fingers and brought their lips together. The kiss was wonderful and soft, it was nothing like the men or women she had kissed before, Helen really must’ve been something magical, for a moment there Zari understood why people would fight for that but then she realized that people always find a reason to fight and how stupid that was. She kissed Helen back, eagerly moving her lips against the other woman’s and letting Helen’s tongue explore her mouth. 

They kept making out not really paying attention to their movement but Zari somehow ended up pushed up against the wall by the warrior enjoying the show of strength. She held onto Helen’s shoulders while she kissed her neck, then Helen grabbed Zari’s legs and Zari wrapped them around the Greek woman. Helen carried her to the bed and gently laid her down like she was something very fragile. They then started undressing each other, peeling all of the clothing items off. 

When they were both finally naked Helen took a moment to really look at Zari, admire the softness, the strength, the beauty, Zari was so different from the Amazons, she wasn’t a typical warrior but she still had very strong energy around her and Helen appreciated that. Zari blushed at Helen’s blatant stare but Helen didn’t give her time to feel insecure, she soon took charge and started kissing down Zari’s body, down her neck, her collarbones, her breasts, paying attention to each nipple, she kissed down her belly, skipping the place Zari wanted her most, kissing her thighs and then finally diving in, kissing her centre, licking the wetness, revealing in the taste. She kept up the movements of her mouth, focusing more on Zari’s clit, taking her time and then without warning she slid two fingers in and curled them up, hitting Zari just right, making her feel so good. It didn’t really take long for Zari to reach her peak and when she did Helen grinned up at her and kissed her thighs gently, her fingers still inside the other woman. 

Zari was panting, trying to catch her breath and when she finally did, Helen pulled her fingers out and made a show of putting them in her mouth and licking all the wetness off of them. “Hmm, you taste very good, miss Zari,” Helen smirked and leaned down to kiss Zari so she could taste herself on her lips. Z melted into the kiss and pulled Helen on top of herself again. She let her hands wander around soft skin, exploring each and every part of Helen’s body. While they kept kissing Helen took one of Zari’s hands and made Zari feel just how much she enjoyed giving Zari pleasure. Zari’s fingers were easily sliding over Helen’s clit as Zari caressed her. After a moment Helen guided two of Zari’s fingers inside and started moving her hips on them still kissing Zari. Zari’s other hand was caressing Helen’s skin and playing with her breasts. When Helen was getting close, Zari brought her free hand to rub circles around Helen’s clit and soon Helen was hit by a wave of pleasure body twitching and more wetness covering Zari’s hand. Helen then collapsed on top of Zari. Z’s hands going in soothing circles on the other woman’s back as they laid there.

You could definitely say that Zari was now less stressed, it really did help. She was happy and content with the beautiful woman in her arms. maybe Helen really could stay for a little while and help the Legends out. It would be nice to have an Amazon warrior on the team. Plus maybe they could repeat this in the future... 


End file.
